Raylan Givens
Deputy US Marshal Raylan Givens is a 19th century style lawman in 21st century Kentucky. He is a quirky but dedicated Deputy U.S. Marshal who, having committed a justified killing in Florida (he shot a mob hit man who had just drawn a gun on him with intent to kill), has been re-assigned to Kentucky. Having grown-up in Harlan County and having spent much of his life trying to escape from it, Raylan is not pleased to be sent back there. Ghosts from his past including former lovers, a former friend now involved in criminal militia activity, a criminal father, and his own persistent anger management issues all come back to haunt him. He is portrayed by starring cast member Timothy Olyphant. Biography Background Raylan Givens was born and raised in rural Harlan County, Kentucky. Raised by his estranged father, Arlo Givens, his mother Frances Givens and his step-mother Helen Givens. His mother, sister of Helen, died in 2000. Raylan had a turbulent childhood due to his out of control father, a career criminal. Raylan became familiar with Kentucky's criminal underworld through Arlo. In his late teen years Raylan worked in the coal mines with his childhood friend Boyd Crowder. Crowder's family was also heavily involved in Kentucky's criminal underworld. Raylan is portrayed in flashbacks to this period by co-star Danny Wildman. Driven by his distaste of life in Kentucky and his hatred of crime, Raylan would leave his home and become a Deputy US Marshal. Many of Raylan's childhood friends and family acquaintances would later be the very people he would pursue. He was assigned to many field offices across the US (one of which was in Texas) and spent time abroad. Raylan met and married an attractive court stenographer by the name of Winona Hawkins. He would eventually be assigned as a firearms instructor at the US Marshal's Academy in Glynco, Georgia alongside Art Mullen. When Winona divorced him due to his anger management issues he left Glynco and transferred to the Miami, Florida Field Office. He spent six years there hunting fugitives, and remains in this post when the pilot episode opens. Season 1 US Deputy Marshal Raylan Givens gets run out of Miami for very publicly killing a cartel drug runner by the name of Tommy Bucks. Out of desire to avoid scandal and fear for Raylan's safety, Chief Deputy Dan Grant has him transferred to the Lexington Field Office in Kentucky where his old friend and new boss Chief Deputy Art Mullen assigns him to investigate his childhood friend Boyd Crowder, now a white supremacist who's robbing banks and wreaking havoc on the black community. Not one to play by the rules, Raylan gets involved with Boyd's former sister in law Ava Crowder and risks compromising the mounting case against Boyd. Season 2 Season 2 for Raylan starts off just a few minutes after the events from the season finale of season 1. In The Moonshine Wars, after Boyd goes after the drug lord's niece, he eventually tracks the wounded girl to the airport where he attempts to kill her. Raylan comes in the last minute and tries to talk Boyd out of killing the girl. Instinctively both Raylan and Boyd take out the girl's two remaining henchmen, with Boyd wounded in the process. Entrusting Boyd's safety to an innocent trucker, Raylan takes the drug lord's wounded niece into her private jet and flies to Miami. Once in Miami, Raylan takes the girl to the drug lord's mansion, where he attempts to negotiate with the crime boss to either stop chasing after him or he kills him right on the spot. Before anything else happens Raylan's old boss, Dan Grant, swoops in and gives the Miami drug lord a message, if he continues to pursue and kill Raylan he will personally come an kill the drug lord himself. With that settled, Grant offers Raylan his job back, which Raylan turns down, instead saying that he'll go home and sleep. Being forced to take on paper work back at the office, Raylan agrees to accompany fellow Deputy US Marshal Rachel Brooks to Harlan County to apprehend a convicted sex offender by the name of James Earl Dean. After snooping around Raylan discovers that Dean is employed by the Bennett family, which forces him to talk to the Bennett's matriarch Mags Bennett. With the help of a Kentucky State Trooper, Raylan and Rachel track Dean to a gas station arresting him and saving the young Loretta McCready, who Dean kidnapped. In The Life Inside, Raylan and Tim Gutterson get hoodwinked after two armed men help a pregnant prisoner,Jamie Berglund, that they were escorting, escape. In The I of the Storm, Raylan is trying to deal with the possibility that his secret affair with Winona might be exposed after accidentally running into Tim Gutterson at a concert. While at the same time Raylan is investigating the robbery of a church tour bus, a front for illegal transportation for OxyContin, only a few miles away from Bennett territory. It is during the course of the investigation that leads Raylan to Dewey Crowe, who previously robbed the high-jackers of the Oxy bus impersonating as Raylan. In For Blood or Money, Raylan helps Rachel catch her recently paroled brother-in-law, and during the course of their hunt Raylan tries to make sure Rachel's emotional involvement doesn't affect the case. When Raylan gets a tip from Dewey that the Bennetts are into something big, he further agitates the clan by looking into fraudulent check cashing of the young Loretta's missing father during the episode "Cottonmouth". Season 3 Following his shooting in the second season finale "Bloody Harlan", Raylan has been admitted to hospital at the beginning of the third season premiere "The Gunfighter". Three weeks later Raylan is back on his feet. While testing his shooting at the range in the Marshal's office, it appears the injury has impaired his accuracy, as well as his ability to quick-draw. Later that day he questions Boyd Crowder about Mags Bennett's missing money and marijuana. Boyd demands an apology because Raylan did not bring Dickie back to him once he was done with him. They get into a fight and Boyd tackles Raylan through Art Mullen's office window. Boyd is dragged out of the Marshal's office. Art places Raylan on light duty due to his injury. Tim Gutterson asks for Raylan's help when one of Wynn Duffy's men, Fletcher "The Icepick" Nix is suspected of a double homicide. They visit Duffy in his trailer. Duffy remembers that the last time they talked, Raylan threatened him saying there wasn't gonna be a conversation the next time. Duffy doesn't give them any information. Raylan learns that Nix and Emmitt Arnett will be meeting later that evening at a cab stand through Arnett's secretary Yvette. However, unbeknownst to Raylan, Robert Quarles was behind the information being planted. The marshal's capture Arnett's bodyguard but Nix uses a go-between to make the drop and escapes. When Raylan and Winona get back to his motel room they find Nix waiting for them with a gun. Nix orders Raylan to put his gun along with the holster on the ground. Nix likes to toy with his victims, forcing them to play a game. This involves Nix's gun being sat in the middle of the table and having a witness count down from 10, once the count reach 1 they both go for the gun. Nix usually stabs the other player in the hand with an ice pick before taking the gun and killing them. Raylan sees through Nix's ploy and pulls the table cloth towards him once they reach 1, causing Nix to lunge and stab the table with the ice pick. Raylan then grabs the gun and shoots Nix in the shoulder. In "Cut Ties" Raylan realizes that Boyd provoked the fight to get to Dickie in prison. He has the charges against Boyd dropped and moves Dickie into solitary confinement until Boyd is released. Art tells Raylan that Arnett and Yvette are missing and that the carpets in Arnett's office have been removed. Raylan investigates the murder of Deputy US Marshal Bill Nichols, working with his old colleague Karen Goodall, now an Assistant Director of the US Marshals. They discover that one of Nichols' clients in the WitSec program, Walter Vondas, was trying to return to his criminal life by selling information about other witnesses. They realize that he was behind the murder and act swiftly to protect the other witnesses in the program. Raylan moves into Winona's house, which she is trying to sell in order for them to get a new place together. In "Harlan Roulette" Raylan is called to Harlan by Trooper Tom Bergen when federal fugitive Wade Messer is sighted. Raylan ties Messer to a scheme to exchange oxycontin for stollen goods and links this to Duffy and the Dixie Mafia. Duffy tries to have Raylan killed but his men end up killing one another. Raylan goes to warn Duffy that he will not survive if he makes another move against him. He finds Duffy meeting with Quarles and photographs Quarles using his phone. The case prevents Raylan from attending a property viewing with Winona. In "The Devil You Know", Raylan and Rachel go to Trumbull where Lance lies to him, saying that Dickie and Dewey assaulted him before escaping in a coroner's van. Raylan believes that Dickie escape to retrieve Mags's cash, so he pays Loretta a visit and she tips them off that Ellstin Limehouse holds it. Raylan and Rachel attempt to talk to Limehouse, but he refuses to give up any information about the money, and invites the Marshals to eat at the barbecue if they would like. Raylan soon visits Boyd, and tells him a story about how Frances went up to Limehouse's holler to escape from a drunken Arlo, and that Arlo went up after her and attempted to fight Limehouse, who ended up beating up Arlo. Raylan tells him that Limehouse had no recollection of it, and Boyd says that maybe Limehouse has beat up so many white men he doesn't remember Arlo. Raylan soon gets down to business telling him that Dickie and Dewey escaped from Trumbull and that he believes Dickie is after the money. Boyd tells him that he may want to check out Lance, the prison medic. While waiting outside of the motel, he spots Ash Murphy carrying coffee and take out food. The two stare each other down, and Ash attempts to shoot at Raylan, who runs Ash over and sends him crashing to the ground behind the car. Raylan spots Ash back up on his feet, disoriented and attempting to shoot again, and Raylan puts it in reverse and runs over him. Ash's men peel out in a van headed for Mags's store. Ash refuses to give up any information, but after Raylan creates a ruse saying he is unable to get a paramedic cause of no phone service, Ash tells him they are headed to Mags's old store to receive the money. Givens pulls up to Mags's store to find Dickie there shooting off random shots from a shotgun as well as the dead bodies of Combs and Junior, Dickie says that he is clearly the victim and Raylan agrees. In "Thick as Mud", Raylan arrives home late to find Winona waiting up for him. She reminisces on the night she was reunited with Raylan when he scared Gary in her kitchen. Raylan says that she is seven weeks pregnant and asks if she is ready to move, and he hasn't lined up a place. Winona tells him she is angry, but she is done trying to change who Raylan is and pretending that she will ever feel the same about any other man that she does about Raylan. Raylan says that might be the sweetest thing she ever told him and they kiss. Raylan is soon called by Rachel, who reports that Dewey was seen fleeing from a motel, and stealing a car at gunpoint. Upon entering the hotel, they find that Lance is missing too. At a strip club, a stripper tells him that Dewey had two incisions on his lower stomach that looked as if he had a kidney transplant because her aunt had the same exact incisions in the same places when she had a kidney transplant. Raylan visits Ash in the hospital, believing him to be in on the plan. After taking Ash's morphine drip control and leaning back against his broken legs, Ash reveals that it was all Lance's idea to harvest Dewey's organs, saying that they would make $50 grand alone for livers and kidneys. Raylan has a conversation with Ash's nurse Layla who tells him that Dr. Boisneau, an arrogant transplant surgeon may have the answers about kidney failure that Raylan is looking for. Raylan successfully negotiates with Dewey, who has taken refuge in a storage room in a mini mart. Raylan tells him that if he is able to urinate, he still has his kidneys. Dewey is able to urinate, and paramedics are called in to look at him. Raylan learns from Rachel that Ash has died, and re-visits Tyree. A receptionist tells him that Ash suffered from a post-surgery stroke, and she has no idea who Layla is when Raylan asks about her. Raylan visits Layla's house, and tells her he didn't know she was from a transplant center nearby and got her first shift as a nurse soon as Ash was admitted. Layla indirectly confesses to killing Ash by inserting an air bubble into his brain. During the conversation, Raylan is stabbed by Lance in the shoulder with a needle, leaving him unconscious. Lance persuades Layla into letting him harvest Raylan's kidneys. Layla shoots Lance in the chest, and he falls on top of Raylan, who is slowly regaining consciousness in the bathtub. Raylan shoots Layla in the chest through Lance's stomach when she attempts to shoot him. Layla says "I can't believe you shot me" before collapsing to the ground. Raylan expresses shock to Art over shooting a woman, something he has never done before. Raylan arrives home to find it empty with a letter presumably from Winona, and it appears to be bad due to Raylan's reaction. In "When the Guns Come Out", Raylan is distraught after learning Winona has left him. While searching through Winona's computer in her office, he sees that she has been looking up flights to Costa Rica. The new court stenographer, Mabel, comes in and the two exchange barbs until Mike Reardon comes in. Raylan asks Mike if he has heard from Winona, but he tells him that he hasn't and advises Raylan to leave her alone until she sorts everything out because if he pokes into her personal life, he might find something that he will regret learning. Raylan then goes into the evidence locker where he finds that the money Winona stole in "Blaze of Glory" is missing. Raylan soon goes to his office where Art talks to him about a shooting that happened in Harlan, and he wants Raylan to stop it before it blows over. Raylan interrupts asking for time off due to his mind being scrambled by Winona leaving him. Art tells him that the shootout happened at Helen's old property on the Indian Line. Raylan reluctantly agrees to check it out. Tom Bergen tells him that they could not get any information from Arlo, who only said to direct any questions they may have to Raylan. Raylan visits his father, angrily wanting to know why their family name has been involved in the "clinic" massacre. Arlo tells him that he was only helping out Boyd. Raylan visits Boyd, and threatens him by saying that he doesn't care about Boyd's Oxy business, but the next time his family name is involved, he is going to lose his Marshal's star and come calling. Raylan visits Ava for information after Boyd instructs him to do so, and the two head to Delroy's trailer behind Audrey's to speak to Ellen May. Delroy soon comes in with a knife, and Raylan flashes his badge and gun and orders the reluctant man to wait outside. Raylan soon goes out, and punches Delroy in the face with his gun after he still threatens the Marshal. Raylan orders the man to not let anything happen to Ellen May, and he initially refuses until Raylan kicks the man again. Following Ellen May's lead, he heads over to the clinic that is run by Tanner Dodd. Tanner instructs his henchman, Gus to floor it once the Marshal is inside. Raylan tells him he fits the description of an eyewitness report that killed 3 people in a shootout. Dodd attempts to shoot Raylan, but Raylan grabs his arm, causing him to fire shots at the roof. A fight ensues between the two men with Raylan getting the upper hand until Dodd kicks him off into a table. Dodd attempts to retrieve his gun but Raylan climbs onto him and grabs his arm again, causing him to fire a shot that hits the driver, Gus, in the back of the throat, killing him. Raylan soon throws Dodd, as well as his gun, out of the clinic as it is speeding down the road. Raylan asks Bergen if he found anything about Winona from the BOLO, but he reveals he didn't, but Bergen tells him the last time they located Winona was outside of Louisville, so he uses that lead to find Winona at her older sister Gayle's house. Gayle initially refuses to let Raylan see her until Winona tells her it's okay. Raylan suspects she stole the evidence money to go to Costa Rica, but she swears that she didn't. Winona reveals to him she left because she didn't want her baby to be raised in an environment where Raylan is killing criminals, and that if Raylan wanted to change his life around. Raylan realizes that Winona loves him and their child, but she's skeptic on the chance of their relationship lasting. Season 4 In "Hole in the Wall", Raylan receives a call from Sharon Edmunds, a bailbondsman and former lover of Raylan's. Sharon offers him the task of bringing in Jody Adair, a man responsible for the murder of two men who recently jumped bail and fled back to Kentucky. Sharon offers him a cut of the profits if he is captured by Lexington officers. Raylan finds Jody at the house of his ex-wife, and captures him by shooting his air bag. Jody's constant talking annoys Raylan, and he puts Jody in the trunk of his car. Raylan soon gets a call from Constable Bob Sweeney about the vandalism in his house. In the wall, Raylan finds a mysterious canvas bag with a driver's license inside. The two teenage vandals, Roz and Benny, watch from afar as Raylan throws the bag into his trunk. At a hardware store, Roz walks inside and flashes Raylan to distract him long enough for Benny to steal his car. Raylan finds it at a junkyard, seeing that Jody is missing as well as the bag. Raylan finds Jody, Roz, and Benny in the office and Roz holds a gun at him. Jody pleads for her to shoot him, and Raylan offers the teens a chance to skate by with the car theft if she hands him the gun. The scrap yard owner, Henry, has overpowered Bob and holds him at gunpoint in the room. While going to retrieve money from Raylan's wallet, Raylan hits him in the face, and Jody holds Roz hostage. Bob stabs Roz in the foot, and Raylan is able to subdue Jody by hitting him with a rim during the distraction. Back at Arlo's, Bob realizes that Raylan only needed his help because he was doing an off-the-book task, and Raylan tells him that he was trying to earn money on the side because he had a baby on the way. Raylan reminds Bob that he was able to save both of their lives. Raylan visits him in prison to question him about the mysterious canvas bag, as well as its contents. Arlo denies knowing what any of it is, including a driver's license issued to a "Waldo Truth". Arlo also denies hiring the two teenagers, Roz and Benny, to raid his house in search of the bag. Arlo, however, slips up in his lie and mentions that Raylan should put the bag back in the wall (A fact which Raylan never disclosed in the conversation). Back at his motel room above the dive bar, Raylan hides his cash in a drawer. In "Where's Waldo?", Raylan volunteers to sign off on some beer deliveries for Lindsey as the lay in bed after making love. A burly man comes into the bar. Despite Raylan's protest that the bar is closed, he helps himself to a beer anyway. After a brief standoff, the man leaves but throws a shoulder into Raylan in the process, and throws a stool onto the ground. At the Marshal's office, Art informs Raylan of the murder of Sam Porter at the hands of Arlo. Raylan says that the inmate saw Raylan when he went to visit Arlo with the mysterious bag. Raylan confides in Art the bag's contents. Raylan, Art, and Tim stake out the Truth residence, and give chase after Milo, the grandson, when he checks the mail. The whole Truth family comes out, armed with guns. The eldest son, Jud Truth, clearly has no respect for law enforcement. The whole family draws on the Marshals when they threaten to cut off their disability checks. Soon, "Waldo" enters the house and claims to be Waldo Truth, but has no knowledge of the bag or knowing who Arlo is. After being handcuffed, "Waldo" confesses that his real name is Harold Shawn, and that he agreed to keep providing the family with disability checks and that only pretended to be Waldo. Mother tells the Marshals that the real Waldo disappeared with a pilot named Drew Thompson 30 years ago and never came back. At the Marshals office, Art shows Raylan a file that confirms Waldo Truth was the same dead body from 30 years ago that parachuted into Harlan with cocaine as a scar found on his body matched up with a scar on the dead parachutist. Raylan wonders where Drew Thompson is if the dead body wasn't his. At the bar later that night while Lindsey and Raylan are kissing, the man from earlier shows back up. "Buddy, we are definitely closed!" Raylan yells. The man exclaims he is only there to talk to his wife, referring to Lindsey. Raylan is shocked at this revelation. In "Truth and Consequences", Raylan and Lindsey discuss the recent appearance of Randall. Lindsey confides in Raylan that while her and Randall were married, they developed a scam where Lindsey would get close to a male, find out what he has valuable enough to steal, and that Randall would make his move and pocket the merchandise. However, Randall got too jealous of the attention Lindsey got, causing him to almost beat a man to death and get sent to prison. She reassured Raylan that she has reformed, and they continue making love. At the gym, Raylan meets up with Randall, and notes that part of Randall's probation requires him to stay in Florida. Raylan warns him to pack his things and head back to Florida by 6 PM. Randall challenges Raylan to a fight at that time, which he cooly accepts. Raylan and Tim leave to talk to Eve Munro, a psychic who is the ex-wife of Drew Thompson. The marshals tell her that Drew may not be dead after all. Before they can get any more information, a car belonging to FBI Agent Alex Barnes pulls up and Raylan tells her to hide in a room without a window, only to find her missing. Barnes announces that his organization will be taking over the Thompson case. "The best thing you fellas can do is stay out of my way," he finishes with a smile before exiting the office. Raylan is suspicious that something isn't right. Raylan goes back to the gym, to find that Randall has cleared out his locker and left, seeming to heed Raylan's warning. Outside the gym Givens runs into the FBI agent. Givens notes that the only people who knew he'd be at the gym are Art and Ms. Monroe. So how did the agent find him? "The only thing to do now is to tell us who your partners are before they kill her," Raylan says. The dirty FBI agent slowly raises his weapon. He has no intention of going to prison, or risking the wrath of his mystery employers. "You don't know these people," he tells Raylan. The FBI agent then tells Raylan where he can find Ms. Monroe—a nearby hotel—before putting his gun to his head and pulling the trigger. Later at the bar, Raylan has a talk with Rachel and goes upstairs to find his motel room is trashed, and his money from the Jody Adair task is missing. In "The Bird Has Flown", Raylan and Rachel visit Joe Hoppus for questioning, and learn that Randall planned on using the stolen money to manage a cock-fighting ring. Raylan and Rachel then visits Patterson Gaines, who was paid to organize a cock-fighting package for Randall. While there, Raylan checks his voice mail and gets a message from Lindsey, where he traces it back to the gas station. The pummeled store clerk, Alvin, IDs the couple and says they were heading for a nearby farm. Before leaving there, Rachel hands Raylan a shotgun filled with bean bag rounds. Raylan finds Lindsey and Randall, and shoots Randall in the stomach with one of the rounds. While Raylan talks with Lindsey, Randall tackles him to the ground and a scuffle ensues. Raylan gets the upper hand, but is shot by Lindsey. Randall is then shot three times before being knocked out by the butt of the shotgun. Lindsey tells Raylan that his money is in the back of the van, but Raylan finds only chickens instead. Randall is handcuffed to the back of the van, where the state troopers will arrive to pick him up. Raylan shoots Randall in the leg after failing to heed his warning. With no place to go, Raylan heads back home where he collapses onto the bed. In "Kin", Winona meets Raylan before one of her doctor's appointments. He tells her that he is in charge of one of the biggest cases that the Marshal's office has seen, but she doesn't seem too impressed. Raylan leaves before the appointment when he has to deal with work. On his way into the Marshal's office, Barkley confronts him and accuses him of being behind the Drew Thompson case being turned over to the Marshals. Barkley also accuses him of being dirty, to which Raylan replies "Kiss my ass". Raylan is angered to learn that Vasquez is offering Arlo a deal: His freedom in exchange for the location of Drew Thompson. Raylan meets Bob and finds Roz in his car. Roz tells him that she was hired by Josiah Cairn, her step-father, to retrieve the bag from Arlo's house. Raylan visits Josiah, and handcuffs the man to his car, until he talks about Drew. Raylan calls Tim in for backup in case something goes wrong. Raylan walks through the woods to the hills, and holds up his hands when she suspects all is too quiet. Raylan is captured and held hostage in a room along with Boyd, who was also looking for Drew. Raylan and Boyd manage to subdue their captors, but are re-captured when the group's leader arrives with a loaded gun. He plans on executing the two in an abandoned mineshaft, but Raylan temporarily halts him when he says he is related to Mary. Daniel, one of the hillspeople, fetches Mary, who immediately recognizes Raylan and protests for the hillspeople not to go through with killing him. Raylan comes in for Boyd's defense when she decides to stick with killing him, saying that if anybody gets killed he'll have to report it all to his bosses at the marshal's office. Before departing, Raylan handcuffs Boyd to a tree and tells Colt his location and to bring a saw. Raylan revisits Josiah and finds his ankle bracelet on the porch. Raylan realizes the man has cut off his foot when he sees blood and Josiah's severed foot on the ground. In "Foot Chase", Raylan is at the Cairn residence and he is called by Art, who lets him know that they haven't heard back from Arlo's attorney, Sonya Gable regarding the deal. Before departing, Raylan notices a bloody footprint belonging to Roz. Raylan visits Benny and attempts to get him to contact her, which he refuses. Shelby Parlow shows up and resolves the situation, and they find her at the residence of an Indian man named Teddy. Roz denies cutting off Josiah's foot, and when Raylan threatens to expose her sexual relationship with the older Teddy, which would get him arrested for statutory rape, Roz confesses that Josiah made her hide when men arrived, and remembered them calling him "Drew Thompson" before he screamed. Raylan learns that Roz and Teddy were going to kill the men as revenge. Raylan downplays the significance of “Drew Thompson” to Shelby, believing the sheriff to be in Boyd’s pocket, but Shelby protests that he wishes to get out from under Boyd’s thumb, and participate in the Drew Thompson case given Josiah falls under his jurisdiction. Shelby drags a handcuffed Boyd into his office to find a waiting Raylan, and questions him about Josiah Cairn’s kidnapping and severed foot. Boyd denies any involvement given the predicament Raylan left him in earlier by the hills, but Shelby threatens him with investigation into another case, such as the missing Ellen May. Raylan and Shelby arrive outside of the Gable residence, observing a Dixie Mafia SUV rolling by, as inside Josiah attempts to delay taking a torch to his foot. Raylan and Shelby enter guns drawn and quickly assume command of the situation. Raylan learns that Josiah had tried to kill him because he wanted to find Drew himself, and he was going to enlist the help of former Harlan sheriff Hunter Mosley to do so. Raylan and Shelby then bond over their newfound trust for one another. In "Money Trap", Art wants Raylan to offer Arlo a deal in order to learn the location of Drew Thompson, much to his chagrin. He soon learns of the murder of Sharon Edmunds, and heads to the home of Jody Adair's ex-wife, Katrina, for questioning. Instead he finds Jackie Nevada, Katrina's sorority sister. Unknown to him, Jody and his associate, Kenneth, are peering through the window. They were there to retrieve Katrina's stash of money. Raylan takes note of the license plate on Kenneth's car as he goes to leave. Raylan later drops Jackie off back at her home, before noticing the same car from earlier in the driveway, and pulls back in when he realizes something is up. Raylan enters the house to find Jody holding Jackie at knifepoint. Jackie steps on his foot and breaks the hold, but Jody jumps out the window before Raylan can stop him. Jody lands on the roof of Kenneth's car and they speed off. After learning that Kenneth is the owner of the car he noticed, he heads there to find a video from Jody, omniously warning him that he is going to kill him. Raylan heads back to the High Note bar, pulling the fire alarm and orders Kent Chilobeck to send the patrons out, where he sees Jody lying in wait in a booth. Jody believes that Raylan is bluffing and won't kill him as they attempt a draw off. Raylan quickly draws out his gun and shoots Jody to death before he can fire back at him in self-defense. Raylan later sits in Jackie's home and talks to Art when he calls. Raylan visits Arlo at Trumbull to offer a deal to send him to a country club jail if he tells him where Drew is located. Raylan also informs him that Boyd Crowder is helping Theo Tonin locate Drew, and that if they find him first, the deal is nullified. Arlo refuses the deal, telling Raylan to "eat shit". Before departing, Raylan tells Arlo he will be glad when he hears the news if Arlo dies in prison. In "Outlaw", Raylan visits Hunter at Trumbull, offering him the same deal he gave to Arlo. Hunter is surprised that Raylan is willing to offer him the deal, considering he tried to have him killed. Back at the Marshal's office, Raylan sits with Eve as she goes over DMV photos to identify Drew. Art informs Raylan of his father's stabbing. Raylan visits him in the infirmary, and questions him one last time about Drew's whereabouts. Arlo whispers "Kiss my ass" to Raylan. Later, Raylan stops by Johnny's bar where he sees the Tonin Hitman dressed in the Harlan County Deputy uniform and Boyd in handcuffs. Raylan knows that Shelby gave no such order and guns the man down, killing him when he tries to draw on Raylan. Art tries to give Raylan a week off when he learns of Arlo's death, but Raylan refuses, only wanting to have two days off. In "The Hatchet Tour", Raylan is in charge of escorting Hunter to a supermax prison by Nelson Dunlop, which angers Art. Raylan reassures Tim that he is only looking for information and that he won't hurt Hunter. Raylan drives to Duffy's motorcoach and questions him, believing that he had Hunter initiate the hit on Arlo, but does inform Duffy that Hunter may be the only person alive who knows Drew Thompson, which interests him. Duffy denies any involvement in Arlo's death. While driving down the road, Hunter jumps out of Raylan's car and attempts to commit suicide by being in the pathway of an oncoming tanker truck, but Raylan pulls him out of the way. Raylan punches the man three times. Shelby soon accompanies Raylan when he leaves to talk to Lee Paxton and Gerald Johns. Both men, however, deny having hired Hunter to kill Arlo also. Raylan learns from Bob that Shelby took the fall for Hunter when Hunter went to look for Henry Crowder so that Hunter could retain his job as Sheriff, and that it was around the same time that Shelby was in mine security. This crucial clue helps Raylan realizes that Shelby is indeed Drew Thompson and that Hunter was protecting him. Raylan, along with other Marshal, wait in Shelby's home for him to enter. Boyd, however, enters the house and is held at gunpoint by the Marshals. It soon dawns on Boyd also that Shelby is really Drew Thompson. Hunter and Raylan have a talk while he is in police custody. Hunter tells Raylan that if he listens to what Frances taught him, he might turn out alright. In "Get Drew", Raylan, Rachel, and Nick Mooney stake out an airport in hopes of catching Shelby. Shelby, however, suspicious of a stakeout when Ellen May spots a light turned on, orders her to just drive by. At the roadblock, Raylan puts two and two together and realizes that Ellen May is with Shelby after seeing ladies underwear at his house. Raylan and Rachel head to Audrey's to talk to Johnny, who is willing to tip off the Marshals about Shelby's location in hopes that Boyd is incarcerated and out of the way. Raylan, Rachel, Art, and Tim drive to the meeting point and take Shelby into custody. In "Decoy", Raylan, Rachel, Art, and Tim (along with Shelby) are held up in Arlo's house. Art and Tim soon leave to go to the meeting place for Shelby's transfer, and the remaining three head to the old high school after Art calls Raylan and warns him to leave after coming to the set-up. Raylan, however, rushes back to the house when Bob comes there and finds him brutally beaten on top of Yolo's dead body, and helps him to the old high school. Soon, Boyd and Picker arrive and Raylan refuses to hand over Drew, but urges them to come back with reinforcements (Raylan does this as a way to buy time for Shelby to escape Harlan). Raylan and Bob soon hide in the Principal's office when Boyd, Picker, and the backup return. They learn that Drew has left a while ago while they were gone. Personality Raylan has a strong preference for Western attire—Stetson hat, tailored jeans and cowboy boots. He has a creative approach to law-enforcement. He is a highly skilled marksman with an excellent quick-draw. Raylan's approach to crime fighting is similar in style to an old western sheriff, such as accepting a friendly drink from a suspect or witness while on duty. Despite being well known for shooting the most people as a Deputy US Marshal, Raylan is also good at deescalating conflicts by pointing out the weaknesses of a suspect's situation. While he doesn't always follow the rules, Raylan Givens applies himself diligently to putting bad people behind bars and protecting good people. Relationships Family *Arlo Givens: Father, deceased *Frances Givens: Mother, deceased *Helen Givens: Step-mother, aunt, deceased *Mary: Cousin *Unborn Child Law enforcement *Dan Grant - Former boss and Chief Deputy US Marshal of the Miami, Florida Field Office *Art Mullen: Longtime friend, boss, Chief Deputy US Marshal for Lexington, Kentucky Field Office *Tim Gutterson: Coworker, Deputy US Marshal *Rachel Brooks: Coworker, Deputy US Marshal Lovers *Ava Crowder: (Season 1) High school crush *Winona Hawkins: (Season 1 to Season 3) Ex-wife and mother of his child *Lindsey Salazar: (Season 3 to Season 4) Bartender of the bar in which Raylan's apartment is above *Sharon Edmunds: Bailbondsman and former lover of Raylan's from the past, deceased Victims *Tommy Bucks: Gun thug out of Miami *Travis Travers: Kidnapper *Frank: Hitman sent to kill Roland Pike *Joe: Hitman sent to kill Roland Pike *Heckle: Hitman sent to kill Raylan *Jeckle: Hitman sent to kill Raylan *Rufus: Accomplice of Bo *Bo's Man 1 - Accomplice of Bo *Bo's Man 2 - Accomplice of Bo *Ernesto: Nephew of Gio Reyes *Coover Bennett: Son of Mags Bennett *Gary's hitman 1: Hitman sent to kill Raylan and Winona *Gary's hitman 2: Hitman sent to kill Raylan and Winona *Layla: Nurse who is an accomplice and girlfriend of Lance *Lance: Prison medic, accomplice and boyfriend of Layla. *Gus: Accomplice of Tanner Dodd (Accidentally shot by both men during a struggle) *Jody Adair: Bail jumper and murderer of Sharon Edmunds *Tonin Hitman: Hitman working for Theo Tonin who impersonates a Harlan County Deputy Rivals *Boyd Crowder: Childhood friend *Dewey Crowe: Petty criminal *Gio Reyes: Leader of the Miami Drug Cartel *Wynn Duffy: Middleman for the Dixie Mafia *Gary Hawkins: Winona's second husband, deceased *Dickie Bennett: High school basebal rival *Robert Quarles: Detroit Crime Boss, abductor, dismembered *Randall Kusik: Lindsey's ex-husband Memorable Quotes *(Regarding the shooting of Tommy Bucks)"It was justified" *"I've shot people I liked more for less" *(To Ava) - "You do seem to have a penchant for getting abducted" *(To Duffy's henchman) - "What's wrong with you? You don't piss on someone's lawn." *"Cause I didn't order assholes with my whiskey." in the episode "Hatless" *"That's a 10-gallon hat on a 20-gallon head." *(To Wynn Duffy, dropping a bullet on him) - "The next one will be coming faster." *"Oh shit, I forgot to bring a knife..." (brandishes holstered sidearm) *"I'm just gonna file that under 'who gives a shit'." - to Robert Quarles regarding results of the Harlan County Sheriff's election in the episode "Guy Walks Into a Bar" *(To Art) - "Ever get the feeling God's laughing at you?" in the episode "Measures". *"You know what your trouble is? You keep thinkin' you're tough. So you're goin' back to prison to be reminded you ain't. You're just...stupid. You're just a stupid, craven, hillbilly piece of shit." - Raylan to Dickie Bennett in the episode "Coalition". *(To Duffy) - "The S.S. Quarles is going under. You best swim like hell to get clear or the whirlpool will take you down with it." *"You ever hear the saying "you run into an asshole in the morning, you ran into an asshole; you run into assholes all day, you're the asshole."" - Raylan to Jody Adair in the episode "Hole in the Wall". *(To Boyd) - "You make me pull, and I'll put you down." *(To Winona) - "I told him he's got 24 hours to get outta town or I'm a kill him." *(To Winona) - "Yeah, but he pulled first, so I was justified." *(Sole statement at US Attorney's review board) - "He pulled first, and I shot him." *(To Duffy) - "The next time we have this conversation, it won't be a conversation." *(To Dewey) - "Well I might be undertaking a situation here" in the episode "Fire In The Hole" *(To Roz) - "I'm sure you and Rapes With a Smile here were just talking." in the episode, "Foot Chase". *(To Jackie about Jody) - "He's armed and dangerous, and an asshole." in the episode, "Money Trap". *(To Art about Jackie) - "Art, this girl ain't the least bit interested in an old fart like me." in the episode, "Money Trap". *(To Tim) - "Don't say shit unless you know for sure it helps." in the episode, "Outlaw". Appearances Trivia *Raylan has the highest number of episodic appearances out of any Justified character, and is the only character that has appeared in every episode thus far. *Boyd and Raylan are the only two characters to appear in every episode of a season (Although Raylan has been in every episode thus far since the beginning of the series). Image Gallery Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Starring Characters